marzharafandomcom-20200213-history
Luccan
Luccan Demography Population: 2.6 million (82% human, 9% dwarven, 6% elven, 2% plane-touched) Government: Tribunal (Clergy, Merchants, Military) with thirteen-seat parliament. Religion: Dannerokian Doctrines Export: Copper, Crystals, Wine, Spirits, Magical Items, Art Import: Iron, Coal, Timber Capital: Lantori Climate: Subtropical. Warm and dry summers (25-30 degrees), wet and temperate winters (10-15 degrees) Geography: Highlands (mountainous, rocky, dry) and Lowlands (farmlands, savanna, floodplains) Luccan History Many years before the Godfall, Luccan was a loose federation of independent city states. The peninsula was always considered relatively safe, and the states prospered for many centuries, forming lucrative trade routes all across the Alaric Sea. The rich underground was mined for copper, gold and the precious lanori crystals the Silvain in ages past had used to carve their lens crystals from. Luccan Society Every Luccan citizen is born into a caste and owes the state a debt according to their caste. There used to be five different castes, but after the Godfall and the Clergy’s embrace of the Doctrines, several new castes were created to control the population and make sure that each doctrine had an evenly distributed following. A Luccan (citizen) does not choose his own faith and beliefs: He must follow the doctrine he was born into, until his national debt is paid off and he can afford to move up the societal ladder. Serfs The lowest caste that most citizens are born into. Serfs are further sorted into sub-castes depending on the doctrine they must follow. The debt is usually 250 SP or five years of servitude to the Owners or above castes. Many serfs are content to live their lives in their caste, preferring the simple chores and responsibilities. Free Men This caste is the most dangerous. It consists of serfs who have paid their debt and are left to their own fate. They are no longer protected by their doctrine and local authorities, as they have earned the national right to choose their own living. Most free men travel the land, looking for fortune and odd jobs, in order to earn enough to start their own household. Building your own house can be extremely expensive, and few free men ever rise above this caste. Many free men are pushed over the edge of the law and become bandits, pirates or highwaymen – providing good sport for the military to hunt. Owners Free men who can afford to build or buy a house and start a family are considered owners, and are no longer free game like the free men. Upon becoming an owner, a citizen must swear loyalty to one of the three organizations of the Tribunal that rule Luccan. Failure to do so within two years will result in all property being seized by the ruling organization, and ultimately demotion to serfdom. Owners who have sworn loyalty to the Tribunal will in return gain limited influence in local politics. Housecarls This caste consists of owners who have worked their way up in their respective organizations and now work directly for them. They are often rewarded for their loyalty and service, but only a rare few ever rise above this position and reach the aristocracy. Housecarls often hold office or a position of some power in their local communities. Aristocracy The ruling elite of Luccan, the aristocracy have their coat of arms, hold the right to have their own serfs, and often have their own piece of land. They work directly for the tribunal and can partake in the biannual elections for one of the lucrative thirteen seats in the government. The Tribunal The political power in Luccan is formed by three organizations that each govern their own specific domains. The clergy govern the castes and oversee the doctrines, the merchant guild regulates the market, tariffs and banks, and the military enforces the law and keeps the land safe. The tribunal constantly fight each other in the parliament, where there are thirteen seats. Each organization has four seats, and the thirteenth seat is given to the one who holds the most political power, which is often a rather subjective matter, making this seat the most important and dangerous one in the government. Even though the three organizations are locked in endless rivalry, they are also mutually bound to each other to prevent one faction to take absolute power. The Clergy collects and distributes taxes, the Merchants oversees production, import and export, and the Military conscripts the young and protects the old. Although the doctrines are ultimately governed by the Clergy, they each have their role to play to both the Merchants and the Military. Thus, the serfs obey all three factions while working for the doctrines, and are only free to choose once they have paid their national debt. This keeps the general population in check, and guarantees that only the strong and driven get to play with politics – as it should be. The Clergy After the Godfall, the clergy lost almost all of its political influence, as the churches fell into chaos and disarray. The military took most of its power at this point, and the clergy later sought to regain its glory by embracing the Doctrines that had been very successful in reestablishing stability and peace in Dannerok. Embracing the doctrines proved highly effective, and with a bloody crusade, the clergy retook their former power in Luccan, proving that the population needed the guidance of the Gods. Even though they were long gone, the divine teachings of old made the masses flock to the clergy. When peace reigned once again, the doctrines proved far more beneficial for the clergy, as they forced them upon the remaining population, binding serfs to particular doctrines in order to control them. The Merchant Guild Luccan has always been a mercantile and maritime nation, and even before the country was formed, the greedy and powerful city states of the peninsula traded, spied and assassinated their way to dominance. Today, the Merchant Guild oversees all business in Luccan, from local establishments to the great merchant fleets and privateers that roam the Alaric Sea. The Military